¿Que esta pasando con Hiro-san?
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: ¿QUE PASARIA SI UN DIA HIROKI SE COMPORTA EN TODO LO OPOUESTO DE CÓMO ES NORMALMENTE? ¿COMO LO TOMARA NOWAKI?... HxN


Nowaki:

Que sueño tengo, acabo de terminar mi turno en el hospital y ya eh llegado a casa, aunque ya es muy tarde, Hiro-san ya debe de estar muy dormido, deje mi maleta en la sala y me dirijo hacia la habitación, al abrir la puerta del dormitorio encuentro a Hiro-san durmiendo tranquilamente, en silencio tome mi short del pijama y salí directo al baño, me quite lo ropa y me puse el short del pijama, me cepille los dientes y volví al dormitorio, me acomode en la cama lo más delicadamente que pude para no despertar a Hiro-san, ya acomodado en la cama me acerque a Hiro-san para abrazarlo, y así como así me quede dormido.

Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic.

Mmm que molesto, ya está sonando la alarma, ya tengo que levantarme, tengo que hacer el desayuno para Hiro-san y hacer los quehaceres del hogar, levante mi brazo y apague la fastidiosa alarma del reloj, cuando me levante de la cama me di cuenta de algo, Hiro-san no estaba, que raro, ¿tenía que irse temprano al trabajo? Busque en la mesita y en la cama si había dejado una nota pero no encontré nada, de pronto me llego un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina, salí de la habitación hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Hiro-san, no tardo en darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Buenos días Nowaki- dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Estaba medio dormido o que me pasa? ¿Realmente estoy viendo a Hiro-san levantarse temprano y haciendo el desayuno, sobre todo sonriéndome?

-Buenos días Hiro-san, amm ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual estás haciendo el desayuno? – le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquilo a pesar de no sentirme para nada tranquilo.

-No tiene nada de malo que me levante temprano para hacer el quehacer y hacer el desayuno- me dijo aun sonrientemente. Definitivamente tenía que estar dormido o alucinando, dijo ¿"hacer el quehacer"?

-¿Di..jiste… quehacer?- le pregunte, mi voz sonó muy temblorosa.

-Así es, ya lave la ropa que había en el cesto, y ya sacudí los muebles y aspire el suelo- me dijo muy tranquilo.

-Pe…ro… Hiro-san… eso lo hago… yo- le dije asombrado.

-Nowaki no tiene nada de malo que yo también te ayude a los quehaceres, no eres el único que vive aquí, yo también vivo aquí y ya es momento en que yo también haga mi parte, ¿no crees?- me dijo apenado- vamos, siéntate, ya está listo el desayuno- dijo poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-mm claro- me senté en mi lugar y él en el suyo.

-Itadakimasu -dijo y comenzó a comer.

-Ahm… Itadakimasu- dije, el desayuno no era más que un rico omelet con un tazón de arroz y té verde, estaba muy impresionado por este cambio de Hiro-san pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, si él dice que no tiene nada malo que el contribuya con los quehaceres.

Terminando de desayunar me puse lavar los platos del desayuno, ya que Hiro-san ya tenía que irse a trabajar y tenía que ir por sus cosas, estaba tan concentrado lavando los platos que no me percate de la presencia de Hiro-san hasta que sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

-Nowaki ya me voy- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente, de la nada con una de sus manos giro mi rostro hacia él y me beso, este beso estaba lleno de pasión, fue muy dulce, no podía creer que Hiro-san me haya besado por voluntad propia, se supone que eso lo hago yo.

-Me voy- me dijo dándome otro beso corto en los labios, y con eso se tomo sus cosas y se disponía a salir.

-ahm si… que te vaya bien…- le dije despidiéndome de él con la mano, a lo que él me dedico una sonrisa feliz y se fue.

¿Qué estaba pasando el día de hoy? Hiro-san está actuando de forma muy extraña el día de hoy, pero que estoy diciendo, ¿no era yo el que quería que Hiro-san fuera diferente? Que fuera más atento y cariñoso conmigo, pero… eso era imposible…

Pues ahora parece que lo imposible si puede ser posible… aunque no se cuanto valla a durar esto, probablemente sea algo pasajero por parte de Hiro-san, pronto podría volver a ser el mismo de antes, esa persona con el ceño fruncido, malhumorada y serio que ha sido desde que lo conocí.

En fin, rápidamente termine de lavar los platos, la casa estaba totalmente limpia, lo único que faltaba era meter la ropa, ya estaba completamente seca la ropa gracias al agradable aire que estaba corriendo, metiendo la ropa la doble y la guarde.

Tome mi maleta y me prepare para irme a mi trabajo en la florería, de ahí tendría que irme al hospital. El tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido, no fue mucha gente el día de hoy a la florería, pero aun así me toco limpiar y organizar, en cuanto termine revise el reloj y me di cuenta que tenía que operarme para irme ya al hospital.

Camino al hospital sentí que mi celular sonaba, lo saque y revise la pantalla, era Hiro-san el que me hablaba.

-Si, Hiro-san.

-Nowaki, hola, ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto nervios, que raro, ¿habrá pasado algo?

-Ahm… bien… ¿y tu Hiro-san?

-Bien, de hecho acabo de llegar del trabao, ¿me imagino que tu ya vas camino al hospital, no?- me pregunto.

-Si, ya voy a llegar… ¿Hiro-san paso algo? Es que…no es usual que me llames…

-No, no pasa nada, solo…- empezó a sonar nervioso- solo quería desearte suerte en el trabajo… y saber si estabas bien, eso es todo…

Por alguna razón, a pesar de no ser usual de Hiro-san hablarme cuando voy al trabajo, me hizo sentir muy bien, me da mucha alegría saber que se preocupa por mí.

-Gracias Hiro-san, por preocuparte por mi- le dije incapaz de contener mi felicidad- te veré mañana en la mañana cuando llegue de mi turno- le dije emocionado.

-Claro… aquí te estaré esperando- sonaba avergonzado, Hiro-san es tan lindo- bueno no te interrumpo más, hasta luego.

-Tú no me interrumpes Hiro-san- le dije- te amo Hiro-san, nos veremos mañana- me despedí.

-Yo… también te amo… te veré mañana, adiós- y con eso se corto la llamada.

Cerré el celular y lo guarde, no pude evitar sonreír por la felicidad que sentía, me sentía mucho más animado, definitivamente algo anda mal en Hiro-san, pero bueno, no tiene nada de malo, así que debería dejar de pensar tanto esto.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando termine mi turno, me tope con Sempai.

-Oh, Nowaki, ¿ya listo para irte a casa?

-Buenos días, si, ya he terminado mi turno, ahora le toca a usted.

-Mmm… que cortante eres Nowaki- me dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones- y dime… ¿Cómo esta Hiro-san?- me pregunto curioso.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- no es él mismo de antes pero está bien, pero por alguna razón, Sempai no me creyó.

-¿Enserio?- me pregunto irónico- por la cara que pones no parece que este muy bien, ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

-No ha pasada nada, si me disculpa, ya me retiro- le dije y con eso me fui.

Estaba bajando las escaleras para pasar por la recepción cuando de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-Nowaki, soy yo- contesto la voz de Hiro-san- ¿te estoy interrumpiendo?

-Para nada Hiro-san, ¿pasa algo?

-Solo… quería saber si ya venias a casa- de nuevo estaba hablando nervioso, es tan lindo.

-Sí, apenas voy saliendo del hospital, ya voy para allá.

-Está bien, aquí te espero, adiós- y con eso colgó.

Ya no podía más, tenía unas increíbles ganas de verlo, así que me apresure a llegar a casa.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta y él me estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Estoy en casa- le dije alegremente.

-Bienvenido…- me dijo apenado.

Sonreí ante el repentino sonrojo que presentaba Hiro-san, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerque a Hiro-san, él cual tomo con ambas manos mi cara y la acerco a él para darme un beso, este beso fue igual que él otro, lleno de una pasión y delicadeza, seguimos así besándonos hasta que nos empezó a falta el aire, y solo por eso nos separamos un poco.

-Te prepare el desayuno- me dijo señalando la mesa.

-Hiro-san- estaba sorprendido, se veía que se había esmerado en hacer el desayuno- muchas gracias- le dije, deje mi maleta y me fui directo al comedor.

Desayunamos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al terminar Hiro-san fue a lavar los platos mientras yo lo miraba aun sentado en el comedor.

-¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo ayer?- le pregunte.

-Mm… aburrido y cansado como siempre, pff ayer tuve que hablar seriamente con un chico, esta algo mal en mi materia y tuve una seria charla con él, su nombre es Takahashi Misaki… -me dijo tranquilamente, pobre chico, con el carácter que tiene Hiro-san seguramente el pobre chico haber estado muy nervioso y asustado.

Hiro-san termino de lavar rápidamente los platos, de repente se giro a verme y por alguna razón parecía apenado, fruncía los labios y de repente lo mordía el labio inferior, que le pasa.

-¿Hiro-san estas bien?

-Si… etto… voy a darme un ba…ño de bur..bujas- me dijo con la voz temblorosa- ¿t..e gusta…ria en..t..rar con..migo?- terminando de hablar me miro fijamente, tenía toda la cara roja como un tomate, pero sobre todo me había sorprendido lo que me había preguntado, ¿él quería que entrara a la tina con él? ¡¿enserio?!

-¿HABLAS ENSERIO HIRO-SAN?- no lo podía evitar. Estaba gritando de la emoción.

-S…i…-me dijo bajando la mirada- va…mos… enton..ces…

Dicho esto ambos nos dirijamos al cuarto de baño, al entrar Hiro-san abrió la llave y rápidamente empezó a llenarse la tina, vertimos un poco de jabón en el agua, cerré la llave cuando vi que había suficiente agua en la tina, en cuanto me gire para ver a Hiro-san, él estaba quitándose la ropa, ya se había quitado la camisa y ahora se quitaba sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo, aunque no era la primera vez que veía a Hiro-san sin ropa, pude contemplar todo su cuerpo, sentía que el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Hiro-san, aun sonrojado, se encamino hacia la tina entrando en esta, empecé a quitarme la ropa y me apresure a entrar rápidamente en la tina, estando dentro de esta, Hiro-san se giro hacia mí, en sus manos tenía una esponja.

-Yo te lavare…- dicho esto empezó a frotar mi pecho, mis brazos y mis piernas, terminando con estas me hizo una señal para que me girara, en cuanto lo hice sentí como comenzaba a frotarme la espalda con la esponja, se sentía tan… bien… parecía que Hiro-san también lo disfrutaba, ya que paso un buen rato y él seguía frotando mi espalda, por lo que me volví hacia él y le quite la esponja.

-Ahora es mi turno de frotarte a ti- comencé a frotar su pecho y después me fui con sus brazos, cuando termine de frotarlos comencé a echarle agua para que el jabón desapareciera, una vez que su piel esta sin jabón, comencé a depositar pequeños besos en sus pecho y en su cuello, sentía como Hiro-san se estremecía, y eso me complacía.

Me separe de él para hacerle la misma seña para que se girara y él rápidamente se giro, comencé a tallarle su espalda, lo más delicadamente posible, una vez termine de tallar su espalda empecé a echarle agua para que se quitara el jabón y con esto volví a depositar pequeños beso en toda su espalda.

Sentía unas pulsaciones entre mis piernas, y por alguna razón, era probable que Hiro-san también las sintiera, por lo que con una de mis manos empezó a descender hacia su parte baja, en la cual empecé a acariciarla, por lo que gane unos gemidos por parte de Hiro-san.

-No..wa..k..i… ah..a..h…

De pronto, Hiro-san se giro hacia mí, paso sus piernas sobre las mías, por lo que se acerco más a mí, no me veía a la cara y creo que entendí porque, su intención era ir a mi parte baja y empezar a acariciarla, porque lo que la acción hizo que me estremeciera enormemente, esto no era usual, por lo general Hiro-san no hacia esto… pero ya está pasando, ya sería muy tarde para dejarlo pasar… así que volví a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él se girara… y así nos encontrábamos los dos… acariciándonos… besándonos… hasta que ya no lo resistía, la impaciencia de estar dentro de él era enorme… así que lo acerque más hacia mí.

-H…ir..o-sa..n- le dije tomándolo por su cadera y subiéndolo un poco más… y así poder abrirme paso para… entrar en él…

Hiro-san se estremeció notoriamente, por lo que empecé a moverme cada vez más rápido.

La habitación fue inundada con los gemidos de Hiro-san y los míos…

Pero estar tanto tiempo en la bañera ya empezaba a ser molesto, por lo que salí despacio de Hiro-san y también salí de la bañera y toma a Hiro-san en mis brazos y lo lleve hasta nuestra habitación, donde con una toalla lo seque rápidamente… y seguimos con lo que había interrumpido en la bañera…

y asi duramos un rato más… hasta que llegamos a nuestro limite… ambos jadeábamos de lo exaustos que estábamos…

-Hiro-san…

-Mmm…

.T..e.. am..o… te amo…-le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Y..o.. tam..bi..en… -me respondió dándome un beso en la frente

Y con eso… ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

.

.

Holaaa a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de una de mis animes yaoi favoritos, espero que les guste mucho, será un fic corto, aun no se si de dos o tres capítulos, nos vemos el próximo martes con el próximo capitilo, que estén muy bien, dejen reviews, me importa mucho lo que piensen de este fic :DD


End file.
